


Dragon's Lament

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: Blessing in Disguise [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Anna, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: When Anna and Irene arrived on the shore of their new home, they never could have predicted what fate had in store for them.





	Dragon's Lament

How had it come to this? Their fate laid in the hands of two humans, two children, as chosen and noble as they may be. If she were still tangible, Anna would be trembling. Everything, all of their best intentions, had been for naught and in their arrogance, two dragons corrupted a people. Now they would find peace; they would be together to the end.

* * *

 Irene was ready to depart, leave everything behind over Zeref’s pettiness. He had no problem preaching to anyone within earshot yet he was incapable of seeing the potential threat before dragonkind. Although, it would be humanity who would suffer in the end for Zeref’s willful ignorance.

Zeref would have no one to blame but himself for not acting sooner. After all, Irene had warned him, Acnologia was the apotheosis of darkness itself. Degeneration was taking hold in Acnologia and coupled with his loathing of humanity danger was a near consequence. Zeref’s naivete would be his undoing.

Not that Irene would be present for any of it, to think that she would be exiled from her homeland, away from everything and everyone she had ever known, because Zeref’s fragile ego was wounded.

“Irene!” A voice called out from further down the wharf. She didn’t have to turn around, to see those flowing golden locks or warm brown eyes, to know who it was and after a momentary pause, Irene continued on her way.

Anna wasn’t at fault for Zeref and Irene’s constant bickering over the past few centuries, but she would insist on accompanying her regardless, which is why she had neglected to mention her exile. Though it appeared Zeref had not wasted a moment informing the public of her disgrace, he was no doubt reveling in his empty victory. Irene would not pull anyone down with her; Erza was to be left in the care of her father and, as much as it pained her to admit it, Anna would find her happiness elsewhere in time. At least, that was her intention, until a hand grasped her shoulder.

* * *

 Most dragons found the human form tedious or beneath them, but Irene preferred it. Looking like them gave her peace, her dragon form could be reserved for holy encounters with humans and her human form could help her become inconspicuous to anyone who didn’t know better. Reverence was well and good, but it tended to blind its receiver to people's true intentions.

Anna, on the other hand, reveled in the attention, she ruled over them as if she was one of them save her draconic features. She believed it was her mission to coddle the humans, to give in to their every whim, and Anna deserved every bit of the trouble she wrought.

* * *

 When they reached the shore of their new home they stumbled upon an oddity there were no dragons. Anna had never heard of such a thing. Nevertheless, it was a blessing in disguise, the absence of dragons left a void to be filled naturally. Humans needed guidance so Irene and Anna would provide it together.

* * *

 The continent they made their home on became known as Dragnof.

The reality of rule bore a harshness that could rival northern Dragnof’s cruelest winters like a pervasive chill that permeated through all. As of late, it had sunk its unforgiving hooks into Irene’s relationships. Although, Anna was no less warm towards Irene they constantly bickered on how to guide the lives of their worshippers.

Perhaps, they did not rule over anything, not truly, there were institutions in place for that, but humans always seemed to look to something more to believe in, a higher ideal. The power dragons possessed humans could not comprehend. In their ignorance, they thought this power would benefit them when, in all truth, it just may lead to their demise if corrupted.

It was their duty as the Goddesses they were idealized as to prepare their worshippers to stand against them, to stand on their own, to carve their path; they must have the strength to decide their fate.

* * *

 Dragnof was no longer, torn asunder by their argument; two sovereign nations took its place. They formed an accord to do as they wished within their territories. While Irene presided over Alvarez in the north, Anna guided the kingdom of Fiore to the south.

Humans endured enough hardship they deserved whatever peace Anna could grant them. They had the opportunity to create a veritable paradise, why couldn’t Irene see that? Pain, suffering they would exist regardless of divine intervention, so what was the harm in easing it?

* * *

 “King Jiemma, what brings you to Fiore? You do not appear clothed for a diplomatic visit?” Anna prodded. The King of Alvarez was in her temple equip for battle.

He plunged the Dragon's Fang, Zeref gifted them all those millennia ago, into the worn marble, “Filia, you may deduce my intentions from this blade.” Her priestesses quivered with some foreign emotion.

“Then you are in violation of the accords,” Anna would stop him here. If this conqueror found lambasting her conscionable then it would not be long before he turned his blade on Irene as well; she would end this now.

* * *

 Anna was wrong; they were both wrong. Why did it have to come to this for her to realize it? Where had they strayed? Perhaps, humans had not needed their aid. Anna had just been to blind to see it. Nevertheless, they could not undo any of it now, but maybe these children of fate could mend what their pride had wrought. Anna would devote the last of her strength to provide these fated children with the power to expunge Dragnof of their presence.

_Minerva..Yukino..Children of fate, bearers of the brand…_

The two girls peered up from where they were clutching each other on the ground pulled out of their tearful reunion.

_I am Filia; your kind calls me ‘Goddess.’_

_My lover, Belserion, and I shaped this land together._

_In our foolishness, we believed that we knew what was best for mankind. Perhaps, we have been blinded by the ruin that all dragons share. Madness is a fate that all dragons share, a fate that has come for Belserion. Please, take the Dragon’s Fang and free her from the depths of her pain._

* * *

 A moment of sharp clarity broke through the haze. The Dragon’s Fang pierced past her scales to deliver a fatal blow.

“So this is the end, heroes I leave Dragnof’s future to you. Learn from our mistakes. Make her strong like Belserion, and fill her with Filia’s love.” Irene felt the last breath depart from her body and her spirit with it.

She watched as two trees sprouted from the last vestiges of their life, a briar, and a rose tree, and intertwined with each other. A hand grasped Irene’s shoulder; it had lost none of its warmth, happiness blossomed in her chest for the first time in centuries, she didn’t have to turn to know who it belonged to.

They weren’t together to the end; they would be together forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, etc are always appreciated :)


End file.
